I Don't Want to Love You
by Kamillia
Summary: "I can't get you out of my head, I can't get away from you, and I don't even think I want to. I didn't want to love you!" "Believe me, you've made that abundantly clear!" Alison Reynolds never intended to find a love like this. She never intended to meet a pack of werewolves. And she never intended to love someone who didn't love her back. But I guess no one ever intends to.
1. Chapter 1

I was minding my own business. Really, I was. I did not intend to cause mayhem when I moved to La Push. I did not intend to cause so many problems. And I did not intend to fall in love.

Of course, that's exactly what happened.

I sighed, collapsing on my new-to-me-but-very-used couch. That was it. All the boxes were in the building. None of them were unpacked, or even in the room that they were intended to be in, but they were all in the house. That deserved a break.

I had just moved here, obviously. I had grown up visiting the small reservation and my cousin, Brady. I had fallen in love with its small town charm, and now I was finally here to stay. Antsy, I stood. I dug a somewhat reasonable outfit out of my suitcase, and touched up my make up. No need to worry about my hair. I had crazy curly brown hair. It wasn't so crazy to be an afro of any kind, but that didn't mean it was tamable. With the right product, however, it was manageable enough to look like its craziness was intentional. I took one last look at the mountain of stuff I had, but chose to leave anyway. I had my whole life to unpack some boxes.

Now, I wanted to find my cousin. I was excited, he knew I had moved today, but he didn't know I was coming to see him and his parents early, a little surprise was good for people. The drive was short, as La Push wasn't a very large place. I looked up at the house from my memories, once again pleased to be back. I had always felt somehow that this was the place that I belonged. I hoped that I was right.

Two men were on the front lawn, but I was sure I'd never seen them before. They were huge! And muscled head to toe, a fact clearly shown off by their lack of a shirt or shoes. Then they turned, and I was shocked to be greeted by the smiling face of my cousin.

Stumbling, I made my way out of my car. "B-Brady?" I asked.

"Alison!" He yelled, scooping me up into a crushing hug.

"Air….Air!" I gasped. Sheepishly, he let me go.

"Sorry." He muttered. I smiled at him, happy to see him. And then, I smacked him, hard upside the head.

What I wasn't expecting, unfortunately, was that my smack seemed to have no effect on my enormous cousin, but hurt my hand like hell. "Fuck." I muttered, trying to shake the pain away.

"What was that for!?" Brady yelled, his good mood dissipating.

"I told you to stay away from drugs!" I yelled. "You're not going to care how good you look here," I gestured to his six pack. "When you're dick shrivels and falls off!"

His friend was the first to break out into laughter. "Relax." He said with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes. "I bet yours is already gone."

"Come on, cuz." Brady broke in. "You have to know I'm not on drugs. And neither is Seth."

I remained unconvinced. "You were literally half the size last time I saw you. What do your parents think?"

"What are you, my second mother?"

"If need be! I can't have you tarnish my good family name."

He rolled his eyes. "We don't even have the same last name."

I huffed. "Do you promise you aren't on drugs?"

"Cross my heart."

"I guess I'll believe you…for now." I smiled.

"Whatever. Enough about me. You're here early! Did you finish unpacking?"

"Uhm…" my smile turned sheepish.

"All your boxes are sitting in your living room, and they're going to stay there until you absolutely have to unpack them."

"You know me so well."

From there, we went inside to see his parents. They were, of course, thrilled to see me. They had already had dinner started, and we continued out chit chat for most of the evening. I even got to know Seth a little better. Turns out, he's a huge sweetie. And I do mean huge. He was easy to talk to, a little flirty even, but he wasn't really my type. For starters, he was too young for my nineteen years of awesomeness.

"What are you doing after this?" Seth asked me.

"I didn't really have anything planned. But it sounds like you do." I said with a laugh.

"Come to the beach with us. We're meeting some friends."

"Seth." Brady said, his voice low.

"What? You don't want me to go?" I asked, a little insulted.

"What? No, of course I want you to go." Brady corrected, quickly. He sighed. "You can come to the bonfire. We're just going to talk about the old legends. You know the ones." Indeed I did.

I smiled. "I'd love to come."

"Just don't embarrass me." Brady begged.

"What? They don't want to hear about when you spent a summer living with me and my mom?" I taunted.

"You did?" Seth asked, looking at Brady. "When? What happened?"

"Oh nothing," I said. "He was in third grade, and he really wanted to impress everyone, especially my best friend. And what better way to do that than to wear your finest tuxedo? Every single day. Without ever washing it. And then punch a kid when he accidently spills water on it." I laughed. "And then tell people that you're related to James Bond."

"Shut up." Brady looked unamused.

Seth, on the other hand, looked rather amused. "I bet you looked so fine Brady." He laughed. "Did he do other things?"

"He did. And I have photographic evidence." I answered.

"You're about to be uninvited." Brady cut in.

I sighed. "Fine. Be a baby. I'll just use my stories as blackmail for later. After all, you're stuck with me forever." We all smiled.

We walked to the beach. Brady and Seth still shirtless, and me with two jackets. How were they so immune to this cold? At least it wasn't raining…yet.

"Sam's cool too, he looks pretty mean, but he really is nice." Seth was rambling as we walked. I wasn't trying to tune him out, really I wasn't, but somehow I wasn't hearing a word he was saying as we walked.

My thoughts, however, were interrupted as a red VW Rabbit pulled up next to us. "You guys are late!" The voice called from the window.

"So are you!" Seth replied as we all turned towards the car.

And then I was staring into the most beautifully angry pair of dark brown eyes I had ever seen.

**Hello there readers! This is actually my first story is quite a while, and I was a little surprised when the inspiration first struck me. But I rolled with it. It's also pretty much my first story on this website, so I'm still getting used to how this one works. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Also for the record, due to the new addition of my character, as well as the direction that I would like the story to go in, I will not be following the original plot of the series exactly. This story so far is kind of set in the beginning of Eclipse if I had to pinpoint it. Victoria exists and is in the plot, but the battle hasn't happened. I also don't remember exactly when Brady and Collin turned, but obviously they already have in this story. Also The Cullens have gone and returned as well. So please don't get too mad when I don't follow the original plot line exactly. It's been a while since I've even read these books. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read it! **

***All original characters and plot line belong to Stephanie Meyer.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Son of a bitch." The driver muttered as he continued to stare. And stare.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too?" I said, confused.

"Jake, this is my cousin Alison. Alison, Jake. He's a really good friend of ours." Brady explained by way of explanation. I smiled, he must have been the most beautiful shirtless man I'd ever met, though there seemed to be plethora of them here. His muscles defined, he looked like the he was made of stone, save for his face. His eyes didn't look to happy to see me, but you could tell that they were kind. Unfortunately as I smiled, Jake finally broke his stare, rolled up the window, and sped away from us.

"I guess that went well." Seth said after we watched in silence.

"What the hell? That's so rude!" I exclaimed. Who just does that? Still angry, we continued our way to the bonfire on foot.

The bonfire, I must say, was a blast. I met all of Brady and Seths friends, and they were all really nice. I met Emily and Kim, and instantly we hit it off. They were so sweet. Kim's boyfriend, Jared, was a sweetie too. His friend Paul was less than pleasant though. Kind of brooding and angry. The legends were great, just as I remembered them to be when I was a child. I loved hearing the stories about the old days. There was also plenty of food, or so I thought. These guys were mighty huge and they sure ate like it. I was lucky I got a burger before they were inhaled.

I hadn't seen Jake since I'd arrived, but I could see him now. He was arguing with that Sam guy, and weirdly they kept glancing at me as they spoke. Well, Sam was glancing, Jake was glaring daggers. The whole thing wasn't too weird in itself, but I swear all these people must have creepy good hearing or something, because suddenly everyone turned to stare at me.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I heard Brady say.

"What?" I asked, un-amused by whatever game this was. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Brady muttered.

"I'm sure it'll all work out." I heard Seth say optimistically.

That was right around when Jake decided to grace us with his presense. "Hi." He said, with a true lack of excitement.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just saying hi." He replied.

"After you just left us on the side of the road after you offered us a ride? And after acting like such a dick? After glaring at me for doing nothing but exist? I think I'd like an apology to go with your 'hi.'" Everyone else took this opportunity to make their way towards the ocean, giving us a little space. I wasn't sure why, but it was nice to be angry at this guy in peace.

He gritted his teeth, clearly not used to being so called out. It's too bad I don't put up with drama like this. "You sure are a difficult one, aren't you."

"That's also not very nice." I said dryly.

He sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry I was an asshole to you. Really. I am sorry." He sounded more sincere near the end.

"Appology accepted, as soon as you tell me why you just decided to hate me."

"I never said I hated you. You're just infuriating me."

"How!" I snapped. "I haven't done anything. You just got something against curly hair?"

"I mean, straight hair does look a bit more….well kept." He smirked.

Ouch. That one kind of hurt. "So you just hate me for my hair?"

"I never said I hated you." He said, looking past me. I wasn't getting anything from him, I was sure. We were interrupted then by his cell phone. "Hey Bells," He began, much more cheerful than before. His girlfriend perhaps? "What's up?" Silence as he listened to her. "Well there's a bonfire happening now." More silence. "But I can come after. Tell the leech to expect me, actually." Leech?

"Jake!" Sam was suddenly jogging back towards us. "Are you going to forks tonight?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Even now? Things are different now, Jake." Sam gave his a stern look

"No, they're not." Jake insisted. "In fact, I think I'll go now."

He said, heading back towards his car.

"It's not meant to be Jake!" Sam called after him, but his voice fell on deaf ears as Jake continued to leave.

"How rude." Emily said, looking at me as she came to stand by Sam.

"Well," Sam said. "Regardless of Jake, let's welcome Alison with open arms." He said, smiling at me sadly. Why was he looking at me like that? I wasn't sad. I had all these new friends. A new house. Family. Life was looking up for me. I didn't need anything more. One asshole was not going to ruin my day.

The rest of my week was quite eventful. I hung out with my new friends, and I did get a job at the only local book store in Forks. I finally started unpacking, very slowly. Tonight, it had been pouring, and I was looking forward to sleeping well in my nice warm bed. I wasn't really big into pajamas, preferring instead a big tshirt and booty shorts. There is no better feeling than taking off your bra before bed it's just freeing, and wonderful.

That was right around when there was a knock on my door. Or pounding, I should say.

"Sheesh, don't break down the door." I muttered. "I'm coming." I opened the door, only to find a angry looking Jake at the door, standing shirtless in the rain.

"Do any of you own shirts?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not really."

"Why are you here? How did you know I lived here?" I asked, suddenly realizing who was at my door.

"I just needed to calm down. I just…need you to calm me down. And then I'll leave." He said. He was shaking, his eyes looking past me as he thought about whatever had brought him here. I hadn't seen Jake all week. Not since the bonfire.

"Why on earth would you need me to calm you down. I thought you didn't like me." I said. Really, none of this made sense.

"I never said that!" He snapped. "You did. Can I come in?"

"Oh, right, of course." I muttered as I realized he was still standing in the rain. Instantly, I regretted my kindness when his eyes reminded me of what I was wearing. He went to sit on my couch.

"I didn't mean to keep you up." He said, gesturing to my attire.

"I was up." I said, grabbing two cans of Dr. Pepper from the fridge. He smiled as he took it. "My favorite." He laughed humorlessly.

"Seriously, Jake. Why are you here?" I got back to the point. People do not just show up at strangers houses in the night. This is not a thing.

"I'm sorry." He said so quickly, I wasn't even sure I'd heard it.

"What? Why?"

"Look, I shouldn't have been so weird to you. I'm really usually pretty nice. You just threw me off guard." He admitted.

"How did I do that?" Had he just been thinking about our weird encounter all week too? I had to say, I was relieved that at least he was thinking about me too.

"It wasn't really anything you did, you just made me look at the world a little different. I've been pretty narrow minded about something lately, and I feel like you're about to make my life different." He started, then stopped. "I mean, now that you're here for Brady and stuff! I'm sure you'll be around more."

I laughed that time. "Okay, what are you so narrow minded about?"

He looked at me, contemplating, before he answered. "I love this girl." He spat out. "And she's with this dipshit of a guy, and she won't leave him. No matter how much better for her I obviously am." How very humble of him, I thought. "And now, the whole universe is telling me that I'm not ever supposed to be with her. That I should be with someone else. But I don't want anyone else. It's only been her for so long."

"The universe is telling you this because she won't break up with the other guy?" I asked.

"Yeah.." He said slowly, shooting me a look.

"Ok," I began, trying not to laugh. I was the last person anyone should get love advice from. "well, maybe the universe is right. Maybe there's a better girl out there for you. I know that when I was in love, I was all wrong about it. I thought it was okay for love to hurt, but it's not. If she's just gonna keep doing this to you, she's probably not worth it."

"You loved someone?" He immediately pounced.

"Yeah, for a while. Not any more."

"What happened?"

"That's none of your business." I could feel my voice getting colder, but I couldn't help it. "Plus, I don't like to talk about it." I strived to make my voice lighter. "Plus, we aren't talking about me. Why do you think this other guy is so bad for her?"

"Because!" He said, my distraction working perfectly. "He's a fucktard. He treats her like shes glass, like she's gonna break. He doesn't know that she needs to breathe too! And then he left her, and she really did break. And it took me months to put her back together. And he just swooped back in and stole her again."

"Well, maybe you should be mad at her." I said frankly. "Maybe it's not your fault she's too stupid to see when she has a good thing." He grimanced, and I got the feeling I wasn't the first person to say this to him.

"Yeah, yeah. But I have to be there for her. I promised her." I hated seeing a side of him that seemed to prove he was a good guy somewhere in that ginormous body of his. My opinion of him was changing so rapidly, did I even want an opinion of him? Somehow I knew the answer was yes. We sat in a comfortable silence after that. I didn't need to tell him the same things over and over. When he was ready to give up Bella he would.


End file.
